


Tied

by littlekittenaqua



Series: Prince's NSFW fics for special people [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Breast Sucking, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Tribadism, a bit of fluff sprinkled around, wow this is a horrible title I'm sorry dear nonny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittenaqua/pseuds/littlekittenaqua
Summary: A requested fic of Lilithmon/Lillymon, featuring bondage, breast sucking, and cuddling.





	Tied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous Commissioner](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous+Commissioner).



> Well hello there! This isn't my usual fandom, now is it? But I had a wonderful person request it of me me, so it was about time I dipped my toes into this fandom as well!
> 
> To find out more about my writing or getting fics written for you check out my tumblr or my twitter!

“How are the ropes, dear, not too tight?” Lilithmon asked, plucking at the brown rope she had tied around the smaller female’s body. She’d been careful, made sure she could fit fingers between the rope and skin, every detail she had painstakingly researched, to make sure her lover was safe. Unable to resist, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to the soft flesh of Lillymon’s stomach, smiling when it had her lover laughing.

 

“They’re perfect, promise. Just tight enough but not too tight,” Lillymon replied happily, flexing her muscles the best she could beneath the ropes. Her legs were tied together, her thighs tightly tied against her abdomen, her arms tied together behind her back. She truly couldn’t move, and that made everything that much sweeter. Lilithmon could do anything to her, she was completely helpless, but she would only do things that she knew Lillymon liked. No matter how she was tied up and unable to fight back, Lilithmon would never hurt her, and that knowledge kept Lillymon from worrying too much, focusing on keeping still so she wouldn’t chafe too much against the ropes.

 

“Alright, you know the word if you want me to stop,” Lilithmon hummed, rising from the bed she had placed Lillymon in and slowly stripping out of her clothes. As Lilithmon’s breasts spilled out of her bra, the soft, pale flesh jiggling, Lillymon couldn’t help but let out a soft moan, her eyes unable to leave the sight of those perfect breasts and petal pink nipples.

 

“Oh?” Lilithmon giggled, raising an eyebrow as she looked over at her bound captive. “ _That’s_ what you want? Okay sweetheart, we can work with that.” Stalking over to the bed, she dropped the rest of her clothes into a pile, there was no need for them anymore. Laying Lillymon on her back, Lilithmon straddled her thighs, moving back so that their aching clitscould touch and brush against one another, drawing sweet gasps from both women. Thanks to their height difference, Lilithmon’s breasts were able to hang right in front of Lillymon’s face, nipples hardening at the haze of desire over her eyes.

 

“If you really want to suck them that badly, then go ahead,” Lilithmon laughed, watching Lillymon light up. It barely took a few moments before a warm mouth sealed around her right nipple, making her gasp. Lillymon didn’t wait, instantly beginning to suck at the flesh in her mouth, unashamed of the noises her suckling made. Lilithmon’s skin was sweet, the bumpy, ridged texture of her areola and nipple like a magnet to Lillymon’s tongue. The soft sounds her actions drew from Lilithmon’s mouth was only one of the reasons why she loved it.

 

“Yeah, good girl, just like that,” Lilithmon sighed happily, starting to rock her hips slowly, dragging their clits against each other and producing the sweetest friction. Around the nipple in her mouth, Lillymon moaned, unable to buck her hips but desperately wanting to. As she continued to suckle, Lilithmon continued to grind against her, driving the both of them steadily higher and higher. The sounds of slick flesh sliding against flesh and sucking filled the room, competing against their moans to be the loudest sound. 

 

Eventually neither woman could take the pleasure much longer. Lillymon was the first to break, popping off of Lilithmon’s breast to cry out loudly as she came, the older woman’s cry echoing hers as she followed. Once they had both come down from the haze of ecstasy, Lilithmon untied Lillymon and laid down on the bed, drawing her lover close to her so that they could cuddle as they slid into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> To find out more about my writing or getting fics written for you check out my tumblr or my twitter!


End file.
